Um mimo
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Depois de sua esposa receber um presente provocante, Rony se envolve em muitas confusões por seu ciúme exagerado.


"Ronicão,

Mamãe pediu que mandássemos essa lembrança para vocês dois não passarem fome, porque nem queremos imaginar o que é você cozinhando. Papai continua doente, mas logo ele vai melhorar, não se preocupe. De qualquer forma, é melhor não virem aqui. Ainda são contagiosas as bolinhas verdes que estouram, mas mamãe não sai do lado dele, "ajudando" as enfermeiras. Nós fizemos uma visita ontem.

Boa diversão! Aproveitem a saída de Hermione, mas não saiam pelados na rua, o Semanário das Bruxas avisaria a dona da casa que há dois retardados precisando fazer companhia ao velho Lockhart. Ele deu autógrafos na bunda do Jorge, então estamos mandando também uma calcinha autografada por ele com muito carinho. Entregue para Hermione quando ela voltar, tem o nome dela! Se sumir com a calcinha, a gente conta pra ela que as mais de duas décadas de casamento não deixaram você mais disposto que o Lockhart, hein!

Dos irmãos que mais amam bater na sua cabeça pra ver se pega no tranco,

Fred e Jorge."

Rony relia a carta, refletindo sobre questões importantes. Primeiramente, seu estômago parecia pegar fogo e gritar por socorro, tamanha era a sua fome. Lauren não ajudava nem um pouco, pois sabia cozinhar menos do que ele e era péssima em Feitiços.

Havia ainda aquela maldita calcinha cor de rosa. Hermione gostaria de uma aberração daquela? Não queria pensar muito nessa possibilidade, mas evitá-la não abrandava seu ciúme natural e o dom de ser inseguro com bobagens.

- Vamos jantar fora?

- Não tenho ânimo para isso.

- Mas tem dinheiro! Eu não agüento mais! Estamos comendo doce desde manhã, acabamos com a geladeira toda nesses dias!

- Lauren, conjure qualquer coisa e coma. Não estou com fome.

- Seu estômago roncou e acordou o Bichento agora há pouco. Comeu um motor, por um acaso?

Observando a apreensão dele, Lauren sentou no chão como fazia em sua infância para pedir um favor aos pais.

- Pai, a mamãe gostava do Lockhart assim como toda garota sente admiração por uma personalidade. Ela o achava inteligente, corajoso, atraente...

- Tudo que ela não acha de mim. Obrigado pelo apoio, minha filha – a cara de Rony não estava amigável. – Ela disse isso para você?

- Disse. Você sabe que sempre adorei escutar sobre a época de vocês em Hogwarts. Faz muito tempo que mamãe me contou isso. Aliás, desculpe ter comentado, mas queria mostrar o quanto isso não procede.

- Mas procederá quando ela vir essa calcinha, tenho certeza!

- Vai mudar o quê, pai?

Sem conseguir dar uma resposta coerente à filha, ele disparou, irritado:

- Já que não tem nada nessa casa, vamos assar essa massa de bolo de sua avó. Comemos os salgados que ela mandou, só falta o bolo, e duvido que esteja ruim. Minha semana não pode ser tão azarada ao ponto dele ficar horrível.

- Vamos mexer no fogão?

- A não ser que queira levar uma advertência por fazer magia fora de Hogwarts em pleno ano de NOM's, me avise e coloco você pra cozinhar, Lauren.

- Não desconte em mim a sua insegurança! O senhor pode muito bem enfeitiçar o fogão!

- Da última vez que tentei, a cozinha quase veio abaixo com o fogo que saiu do forno.

- Hoje não estou acertando uma, né?

- Bem, você é minha filha – resmungou amargamente.

- Vai à merda, pai! Pára de se diminuir desse jeito! Imagina o quanto está sendo patético? Esquece essa história até a mamãe voltar. Prometeu que íamos tentar nos divertir, esquecer qualquer tipo de problema, torcer para dar tudo certo na apresentação dos elfos na Rússia...

- Dobby cantando os direitos dos elfos pra amolecer os Ministros é um desastre. No mínimo, Mione vence o Ministério de lá pelo desespero de novo!

- Eu sei. Mas temos que torcer, é importante pra ela regulamentar a situação dos elfos em outros países. Já conseguiu em sete, por que não em mais um?

- Gosto muito de ver o quanto admira sua mãe – Rony bagunçou os cabelos castanhos da filha.

- E eu gostaria de ver o quanto meu pai sabe cozinhar e não admite, por ser modesto demais.

Ela piscou para Rony, procurando deixá-lo mais animado. Aventuraram-se na cozinha, decifrando como fariam para assar o bolo sem magia e preparando uma cobertura.

- Pai, tem certeza que isso vai desgrudar da panela? – perguntou, receosa.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo. O marshmallow vai desgrudar daqui a pouco. – disse Rony, tentando movimentar a colher, que se embolava no monte de marshmallow que ele pôde conjurar.

- Ok... Se está dizendo, quem sou eu para duvidar, não é? – a voz veio fraca, pois não colocava muita fé naquela cobertura.

- Veja como está o bolo.

- Ah, está crescendo. Precisa de mais um tempo, eu acho. Nem passou meia hora que ele está aí.

- Enquanto espera, vai estudar.

- Estou de férias!

- Sua mãe diria o mesmo e você não retrucaria desse jeito mal educado – disse, cínico.

- Continuarei aqui.

- Obedeça seu pai, Lauren!

- Até vou para meu quarto, mas estudar você esquece! Só me chame quando esse grude soltar da colher, ou pensa que não sei o por quê está me mandando embora?

Ela foi para o quarto como um furacão. Rony detestava, às vezes, perceber o quanto eles eram ligados, sabendo o que o outro pensava com uma certa facilidade. Mas resolveu não se dedicar a esse pensamento, voltando à colher engolida pelo grude. Talvez por isso não tenha notado que Lauren não bateu a porta, como o habitual. Ao invés disso, ela entrou no quarto de seus pais e pegou a calcinha que tanto atormentava seu pai na ultima semana, decidindo sumir com ela até Hermione voltar.

- Lauren! Consegui fazer o bolo! Venha logo, eu duvido que esteja mesmo estudando! – não obtendo resposta, respirou entediado e disse – Desculpe ter feito você sair daqui, mas eu precisava ficar sozinho. Não dava pra tentar cozinhar com você me olhando, meu anjo. Deixe de ser birrenta e venha comer...

Novamente, a casa dos Granger Weasley pareceu abrigar todas as espécies de angústias de seu dono, transformando-as em um silêncio que inquietava o coração. Rony procurou Lauren em completo desespero, pois achava que ela tinha desmaiado de fome, ou coisa semelhante. Mas quando deu por falta também da calcinha cor de rosa autografada, imaginou que a adolescente estivesse querendo brincar de pique esconde com ele, só para irritá-lo e revidar a ordem "absurda" que ele lhe deu.

- Estou rindo demais com a gracinha, Lauren Camille! Faça o favor de aparecer, e nem me deixe sonhar que pegou emprestada a capa da invisibilidade de seu padrinho!

Não adiantou ameaçar colocá-la em um castigo severo, proibi-la de visitar Hogsmeade, interromper as corujas de seus amigos para isolá-la, jogar fora sua máquina fotográfica bruxa... Simplesmente, ele estava esbravejando sozinho. Apelou, portanto, para a imaginação fértil, após um bom tempo vagando: aparatou no telhado.

- Se nem aqui ela está, realmente quer brincar comigo. Mas me pegou em um dia péssimo! Quando voltar, ah... Ela que me aguarde! Aposto que foi para a casa do Harry. Esse é outro que ajuda muito a amenizar as traquinagens dela! – bufou. – Por que Mione tinha que viajar justo agora? Por que o raio daquela carta chegou quando ela não está? Droga, sinto ciúmes de um velho imbecil e nem tem alguém pra me dizer que enlouqueci!

Píchi, a corujinha que não cresceu, e muito menos diminuiu suas trapalhadas ao entregar correspondências, esbarrou na cabeça de Rony, fazendo-o tropeçar e quase rolar telhado abaixo.

- Coruja estúpida! Mais um pouco e me mata! O que você quer?

Parou um instante, sentando-se nas telhas e lamentando consigo:

- Ronald Weasley, você está pedindo satisfações a uma coruja. Idiota é um apelido carinhoso pra você... Ser de outro mundo! – então, ele arrancou a carta do bico de Píchi e colocou-a em seu ombro – Outra trombada sua, eu não suporto. Quieta aí, coisinha.

Lançou um olhar feio para a corujinha, que se aquietou em seu ombro como papagaio de pirata. Abriu o pergaminho e reconheceu logo a letra de Gina:

"Rony, a Lauren está em casa. Mas dessa vez, eu acho que você precisa mesmo refletir sobre ciúme besta. Você precisa ficar longe dessa calcinha ridícula e Lauren não quer saber o que aconteceu com a colher que se enroscou na cobertura de bolo. Coma o que puder e pense bastante sobre como está se comportando! Hoje, a menina dorme aqui. Amanhã, ela volta. Disse que você demorou muito para encontrá-la escondida no telhado, e a fome falou mais alto. Realmente, não tem graça brincar de pique esconde com você, e até eu sei disso! Você nunca acha ninguém!

Nós amamos você, Roniquinho. Não seja criança e esqueça o Lockhart. Nem pense em vir buscar minha sobrinha hoje, a menina parece que não vê comida há anos e eu adoro cozinhar pra ela. Além do mais, os primos estão se divertindo demais, nos deixando perdidos!

E, por falar nisso, encontre-se. Eu sei que você consegue. Não aumente um problema tão pequenininho, se distraia e tente ficar bem.

Beijos, Gina."

- Formação de quadrilha. Todos contra mim, não é? Então vou dormir porque minha fome foi embora com a Lauren – disse, desanimado. – Píchi, some. Não tem resposta pra esse bilhete.

A coruja voou desajeitadamente para a janela aberta da cozinha, procurando por sua gaiola. Rony desaparatou em seu quarto, desejando adormecer logo para ver a filha. Em sua cabeça, parecia ouvir Hermione chamá-lo de irresponsável e, em outras ocasiões, de lerdo.

Quando estava relaxado e quase dormindo, ouviu uma voz suave lhe chamar e dominar sua mente com palavras doces e saudosas. Sem resistir, ele permitiu à voz se calar, para beijá-lo intensamente em sua cama. Não queria entender mais nada, apenas entregar-se para aquele estranho sonho prazeroso, provocado pela saudade que sentia de Hermione, provavelmente. Ou, ao menos, este foi seu último pensamento que lembrava no dia seguinte.

Esgotado e com dor no braço, por ter dormido em cima dele, Rony virou-se na cama e acabou enfiando o rosto em algo violentamente diferente de um travesseiro na textura. "Isso é cabelo", pensou. "E não é o meu... Nem de Lauren, o cabelinho dela é ondulado... E este é tão liso, tão macio, tão... loiro?"

- Loiro? – tentou gritar, rouco.

Ele levantou-se com um pulo desajeitado, tropeçando no colchão e caindo no chão com um estrondo.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar invertebrado... Maldita dor na coluna, como se o braço não fosse suficiente! – respirando rapidamente, fechou os olhos e murmurou – Rony, você deitará naquela cama, dará um beijo em Hermione e dirá que morreu de saudades e fome enquanto ela não voltava. Claro, terá certeza de que é um imbecil e precisa de óculos urgentemente, mas os cabelos da mulher ali serão castanhos e, no máximo, lisos por causa de magia. Merlin, eu beijo aquela bola de pêlo assassina que é o Bichento se estiver errado!

Esgueirando-se na cama com os olhos entreabertos, morrendo de medo do que descobriria, Rony apalpou os cabelos da mulher nua que dormia serenamente. Ao sentir o quanto os fios eram lisos e longos, ele abriu os olhos e abafou um berro desesperado.

- Ela pode ser qualquer uma, menos a Mione! Mas eu não saí daqui, não bebi, não comi... De onde surgiu essa mulher? Como eu vou explicar pra Mione que a traí sem saber? Ela nunca vai acreditar numa atrocidade dessa!

Não sabendo o que pensar, se enrolou em sua toalha de banho e foi para a sala. Não podia mais encarar aquela estranha deitada em sua cama e imaginar os tipos de tortura que Hermione faria quando a encontrasse ali. Pior: tinha consciência de que não conseguiria mentir para sua esposa e omitir o fato esquisito.

De repente, um barulho vindo da lareira o fez esquecer a toalha que pegou, e também sua paciência.

- Será possível que nem pensar a gente pode em paz? Quem está entupindo minha lareira de fuligem? – os palavrões que ele soltou depois das duas indagações deixaram Lauren mais assustada do que ver seu pai despenteado, berrando como insano, e nu.

- Pai... Desculpe... – ela abaixou a cabeça, mirando os próprios pés e ficando desconfortável perante Rony.

- Com você eu converso depois, mocinha! Fugindo de casa e me desrespeitando! O episódio de ontem irá lhe render um ótimo castigo em plenas férias, esteja bem avisada!

- Tudo bem, o castigo você vê depois...

- Não faça essa cara de arrependida porque estou muito nervoso agora pra ficar com pena de você! Olhe para mim, Lauren, estou falando com você!

- Pai... será que o senhor poderia me fazer um grande favor?

- Favor? Por sua causa, tem uma mulher que eu nunca vi na minha vida deitada na minha cama! Se estivesse aqui, talvez eu não estivesse nessa roubada! Você me apronta essa de fugir, pra variar, para a casa de Harry e Gina, faz minha irmã me chamar de coisas dispensáveis, porque já me sinto inútil o bastante nesses dias, e ainda quer me pedir um favor?

- Que estranha é essa que está na sua cama? – ela perguntou, alterada, mas ainda desviando o olhar de seu pai.

Lauren não gostou do silêncio de Rony. Logo, resolveu conferir o que aconteceu em sua ausência, gritando do quarto:

- Como você teve coragem de trair a mamãe com uma... uma...

- Vagabunda loira que tem um sono pesado pra caramba – disse ele, inconformado com a situação.

- Pai, eu vou contar. Está ouvindo? Mamãe não merece ser traída!

- Mas eu não sei como essa mulher foi parar aí, minha filha!

- Vai dizer também que não sabe porque está nu?

Ele correu para a sala novamente, entendendo a reação da filha ao chegar em casa por pó de flú e não ter coragem de encará-lo. Envergonhado, enrolou-se na toalha e foi para a cozinha. Ao ver o bolo com cobertura meio grudenta pela metade, suspeitou que a estranha se deliciou com o doce no lugar dele, ficando com mais raiva. Voltou para o quarto, disposto a expulsar a intrusa à pontapés, se necessário, e viu Lauren mexendo numa bolsa.

- Olha isso, Pai.

- Uma foto. O Dobby? Mas o quê...?

- É a bolsa da mamãe. Essa roupinha do Dobby é a da apresentação...

- Ela roubou Hermione!

- É o que parece, porque dá uma olhada nesse sorriso com dentes podres... Credo, o que o Dobby andou comendo pra ter essas larvas entre os dentes?

- Melhor: quem foi o bruxo idiota que tirou uma foto bem em cima do sorriso do Dobby, achando que isso ficaria "olhável"?

- Fui eu, Ronald. Alguma coisa contra um sorriso lindo de um elfo feliz consigo mesmo?

Hermione se sentou na cama com os braços cruzados, aborrecida pela conversa entre pai e filha.

- Mamãe... Que cabelo é esse?

- É o cabelo que eu sempre... – ela pegou as madeixas nas mãos e arregalou os olhos. – Como meu cabelo virou loiro da noite para o dia?

- Você é a Hermione mesmo?

- Rony, deixe de ser tonto! Quem mais seria? Você me trairia, por acaso?

- Claro que não trairia! Mas achei que tinha feito isso, porque quando acordei me vi do lado de uma mulher loira...

- Então você admite que fez alguma bobagem enquanto estive fora?

- Parem de brigar! Agora não!

- Filha, ele bebeu muito na noite passada?

- Não sei... – ela viu o olhar feio de Rony, e consertou sua afirmação. – Ele não colocou uma gota de álcool na boca. Garanto! Estive aqui com ele o tempo todo! Quer dizer, eu fui dormir no meu quarto e não a vi chegar...

- Não quis incomodar seu sono, minha querida. Estava com saudades, mas podia esperar até amanhecer. Já com seu pai, a história foi diferente. Entrei aqui e ele estava quase dormindo, mas achei que estava consciente ainda!

- Pois eu tinha certeza que sonhei.

- E sonhou com qual loira, hein?

- Hermione, sonhos não tem lógica! Somente sonhei que alguém me beijava, mais nada!

- Como assim, mais nada? – ela abriu a boca para perguntar mais, porém notou Lauren os observando, atenta, e decidiu conter-se. – Ok, você estava dormindo na ocasião. Pesadamente. É um sonâmbulo descarado!

- Por favor, vocês podem parar? – implorou a garota.

Eles custaram a concordar, mas ficaram em silêncio após algum tempo. Entendendo que poderia falar sem ser interrompida, Lauren perguntou para a mãe:

- Por que pintou o cabelo? Ficou tão... feio...

- Mas eu não pintei, Lauren!

Rony esmurrou a cama e disse:

- Eu sabia que Fred e Jorge não perderiam a oportunidade! Foi você quem comeu o bolo, não?

- Foi. Mas ele era dos gêmeos?

- Eu achei que era de mamãe, droga! E eu ainda confio naqueles dois!

- Pronto, está explicado – apressou-se Lauren -, agora desfaçam essas caras de desconfiados. Ninguém traiu ninguém aqui, foi só um bolo enfeitiçado e um sono muito pesado do pai. Vou escrever pros tios para saber como se reverte isso aí, mamãe.

- Faça isso, Lauren. Faça antes que eu estrangule Fred e Jorge!

Sozinhos, o casal não sabia por onde iniciar um diálogo que não terminasse em discussão. Mas Hermione, inocentemente, quis amenizar a situação com uma pergunta crucial:

- Fred mandou uma coruja para mim, dizendo que deixou um presente com você. E que era de um velho amigo meu. Era esse bolo, Rony?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. Optou pela verdade, pois ela descobriria de qualquer forma.

- Lockhart mandou um presente pra você.

- O quê? – o interesse súbito e meio sorriso o deixaram inseguro.

- Um autógrafo.

- Ah, então ele não se recuperou nem um pouquinho – concluiu, desanimada.

- E isso importa? – alterou-se ele.

- Claro que importa! Me dê o autógrafo.

- Está com a Lauren, eu acho.

- Por quê?

- Eu fiquei com ciúmes. E vou pedir uma coisa: nem pense em usar o autógrafo!

- E você ainda quer me convencer que não bebeu ontem. Usar autógrafo de que maneira, Rony? – riu-se.

- Ele autografou uma calcinha. Aquele velho lambão assinou uma calcinha rosa com florzinhas pra você! E nem pense em usar aquilo! Eu... Eu nem sei o que faria se visse você dentro daquilo!

- Rony! É só uma calcinha! – disse, rindo da cena ridícula dele.

- Para mim, é a prova de que você me trocaria por aquele...

- Homem que fala bobagens e está sem memória graças a meus queridos amigos? Não, Rony... Obrigada. Eu prefiro você. Sempre preferi.

- Então foi ao baile com Krum por quê?

- Fingirei ser surda depois desta, Rony!

- Posso até não discutir isso de novo com você, mas que aquela calcinha rosa vai pegar fogo na lareira, vai sim!

- Lauren! Traz o autógrafo do Lockhart pra mim!

- Não traga!

- Não contrarie sua mãe, filha!

- Ela vai largar seu pai pra ficar com um velho caindo aos pedaços, você não pode deixar! Como vai ter irmãos?

- Eu coloco você de castigo!

- Mas eu já ameacei ela disso, Hermione!

- Que importa? – reclamou, voltando a chamar a filha – Lauren!

A garota entrou no quarto muito receosa. Sabia que Rony não a deixaria em paz depois.

- Aqui está. – jogou o objeto tão requisitado na beira da cama e reclamou – Não precisam mais berrar tanto. Meus ouvidos desacostumaram com o barulho.

Hermione contemplou a calcinha com os pensamentos passeando longe... E Rony, inconsolável por literalmente sentir um ciúme incalculável daquele objeto, se dirigiu para a sala, a fim de ficar sozinho. No entanto, ele pisou na bolsa de Hermione. Ao recolhê-la com cautela, notou alguns bolinhos. Encheu as mãos de vários deles e saiu para comê-los: finalmente, sua fome voltou mais feroz.

Recordando-se dos bons tempos de colégio, Mione pulou exaltada quando ouviu um grito. Chegando na sala, encontrou Rony com as mãos na boca, caído no chão com uma expressão de dor.

- Meu amor, o que aconteceu? Você bateu aonde?

- Mãe... É o bolinho do Hagrid – disse Lauren, segurando o riso.

Rony gritou um abafado "Pare de rir!", e Mione o amparou até o sofá.

- Resolverei isso em um instante, se você deixar eu ver sua boca.

Lauren saiu dali, pois sabia que ele não obedeceria Hermione enquanto estivesse ali, divertindo-se com suas caretas. Ao consertar os dentes do marido, Mione tencionou beijá-lo...

- Nem tente. Você ainda não decidiu.

- Decidi o quê?

- Com quem você prefere ficar.

Fitando demoradamente os olhos azuis dele, tentou novamente envolvê-lo. Porém, Rony veio com mais uma pergunta:

- É verdade que acha Lockhart bonito, inteligente e corajoso?

- Não, meu amor. Eu o achava atraente também.

- E você tem coragem de dizer isso na minha cara? – gritou, desvencilhando-se dela.

- Rony, você passou uma noite comigo, não se lembra disso e confessou que poderia ter me traído. Acha que adorei ter ouvido isso?

- Não me lembro porque não traí. E estaria enfeitiçado se o fizesse! Aliás, quando vai tirar essa cor dos cabelos? Detesto vê-la assim.

- Isso lhe traz alguma lembrança, por acaso?

- Traz. Parece aquela maluca da Lovegood.

- Ah, então você não a esqueceu!

- Mione, eu nunca tive nada com ela!

- Quem me garante que você não queria encontrar Luna ao seu lado hoje de manhã, Ronald?

- Pára de me chamar assim, Hermione! Tá igual a minha mãe!

- Poderia ser, porque o senhor está merecendo boas pauladas!

- E você, uma aula de fotografia com a Lauren! O Dobby dando risada com aqueles dentes podres é obra de um mestre caolho! Só você pra achar aquilo bonito!

- Não ridicularize o Dobby! Você estaria sem dentes até agora se não fosse por mim!

- Não me compare a um elfo!

- Eles também são seres mágicos e não falam tanta merda como você!

- Bem que você queria saborear a merda agora há pouco – resmungou, cansado.

- Pois não quero mais!

- Ah, não?

- Não! Fique com a sua calcinha rosa, se remoendo por ser um insensível!

- Loira falsa! Também não quero nada com você!

- Você é o homem mais burro que tive a infelicidade de conhecer!

- E você, a mais chata e anormal! Em outra vida, você deveria ter sido casada com um elfo!

- Antes um elfo do que agora, casada um jumento!

Horas depois de manter um silêncio incômodo e virarem a cara um para o outro, Rony e Mione se cansaram de discutir, refletindo o quanto aquilo era desgastante e repetitivo. Logicamente, nenhum estava muito disposto a dar o braço a torcer para confessar isso pela incontável vez, o que gerava olhares ansiosos e a irritação de Lauren, que não queria dar palpite para as paredes.

Mione seguiu para o quintal, escreveu uma carta para os gêmeos e mandou uma trouxinha laranja cheia de quitutes.

- Lauren, use um pouco de Pó de Flú para visitar seus tios. Certamente, estão n'A Toca para passar o final de semana. Fiquei sabendo que seu avô volta hoje para casa. Mais tarde, eu e seu pai iremos.

- Depois da confusão que eles armaram entre vocês, ainda manda bolinhos de chuva pra eles? Por que não me dá compensações assim pras minhas detenções, mãe?

- Não me coloque na realidade desse jeito, Lauren! Já conversamos demais sobre isso e não quero saber de novas surpresas.

- Ok... – concordou, visando encerrar a semi-bronca. – Mas posso comer uns bolinhos?

- Não seja gulosa! Muito menos curiosa! Leve isso como está e não mexa em nada.

Contrariada, a menina partiu pela lareira. Rony a viu sair, e nem ousou perguntar para onde foi, pois a cara de brava não lhe inspirava vontade de interrompê-la: às vezes, era a réplica da mãe e da avó.

Pensando no fato de estar sozinho com Mione, ele a procurou pela casa. Estavam maduros o suficiente para não levaram adiante aquelas famosas brigas bobas de adolescente. Mas não a encontrou em lugar algum.

- Deve estar com os elfinhos queridos... Eu devo merecer!

Emburrado e recordando-se de que no início da semana viajaria a trabalho, para procurar um bruxo que assassinou três trouxas, desenhando neles uma Marca Negra, Rony aparatou no telhado. Coincidentemente, parou de costas para Hermione, que olhava os pés com um interesse muito vago.

Ele tocou devagar os cabelos loiros escuros dela (a poção dos gêmeos estava enfraquecendo-se), buscando seu rosto com o máximo de carinho possível. Na outra reconciliação, ela cedeu. Logo, era a vez dele agir.

Parecia interagir com uma estátua, pois ela não se movia. Não demorou para Rony perder a paciência e roubar-lhe um beijo. Inicialmente, ela não o correspondeu, fechando fortemente os olhos para demonstrar repulsa. Então, ele deu pequenos beijinhos em sua face, relaxando suas feições contraídas, enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura. Hermione, suspirando de alívio e inebria, foi surpreendida pelos lábios de Rony contra os seus, desprevenidos e docemente estáticos pela ação inesperada...

O beijo furtado aconteceu lenta e calorosamente, o que obrigou Mione a desaparatar com Rony dentro de casa. Afinal... cair do telhado não seria uma boa pedida para aquelas almas adolescentes e incorrigíveis. No entanto, os dentes que despencaram nada sutilmente da boca de Fred e Jorge foram completamente providenciais para retribuir as artimanhas deles para com Rony e Hermione. Como esta mesmo escrevera, os bolinhos de chuva recheados com os tradicionais bolos de chumbo de Hagrid foram um mimo em troca da calcinha autografada.


End file.
